Jackie Frost
by VickyT36
Summary: When a little girl guardian comes into the world, with long white and and ice blue eyes. She's her name is Jackie Frost, the sister of Jack Frost will Pitch like that?
1. Jackie Frost

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**


	2. North Finds Jackie

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**


	3. Re-United

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**


	4. Sibling Bonding

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
**

It had been a week since Jack and Jackie were re-united, and it was the best week the two had either had. Since Jackie had spent most of the 300 years looking for Jack she hadn't used her full powers yet.

Mostly all she could do was make patterns on things and freeze stuff, but she couldn't make snow, make the wind blow, or make snowballs. But luckily she had a big brother who was willing to teach her how to use her full winter powers.

"Okay, you already can freeze things to that's a start, now making snow is simple. You just point your staff anywhere, and just think of snow, not ice. Now watch." explained Jack.

He aimed his staff toward a patch of grass, and from his staff shot snow at the spot. "Wow." said Jackie amazed. "Now you try." he said. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"Hey, it's okay, just focus on snow." Jackie lifted up her staff, and thought of snow, and she too shot snow from her staff, but it was so powerful that it made her go backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Jack helping to sister up. "I did Jack, did you see I did it." said Jackie happily. "Yeah, you did. And you're definitely my little sister." said Jack picking up his sister.

Soon Jackie had mastered how to make snowballs, and fly properly in the wind. When the day was over, Jack and Jackie went back to their home in Antarctica.

Since Jack became a guardian, he made his own ice house, for himself and Jackie too. It was a simple two story house with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

For dinner Jack made them cold cut sandwiches, and they had ice cream for dessert. Jackie was so tired she fell asleep at the table, so Jack carried her up to her bedroom.

He gently lied her in her ice bed, and tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Jackie, icy dreams." he whispered.

**Please review**


	5. Pitch Kidnaps Jackie

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
**

It had been a week since Jack and Jackie were re-united, and it was the best week the two had either had. Since Jackie had spent most of the 300 years looking for Jack she hadn't used her full powers yet.

Mostly all she could do was make patterns on things and freeze stuff, but she couldn't make snow, make the wind blow, or make snowballs. But luckily she had a big brother who was willing to teach her how to use her full winter powers.

"Okay, you already can freeze things to that's a start, now making snow is simple. You just point your staff anywhere, and just think of snow, not ice. Now watch." explained Jack.

He aimed his staff toward a patch of grass, and from his staff shot snow at the spot. "Wow." said Jackie amazed. "Now you try." he said. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"Hey, it's okay, just focus on snow." Jackie lifted up her staff, and thought of snow, and she too shot snow from her staff, but it was so powerful that it made her go backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Jack helping to sister up. "I did Jack, did you see I did it." said Jackie happily. "Yeah, you did. And you're definitely my little sister." said Jack picking up his sister.

Soon Jackie had mastered how to make snowballs, and fly properly in the wind. When the day was over, Jack and Jackie went back to their home in Antarctica.

Since Jack became a guardian, he made his own ice house, for himself and Jackie too. It was a simple two story house with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

For dinner Jack made them cold cut sandwiches, and they had ice cream for dessert. Jackie was so tired she fell asleep at the table, so Jack carried her up to her bedroom.

He gently lied her in her ice bed, and tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Jackie, icy dreams." he whispered.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch Kidnaps Jackie  
**

While Jack and Jackie were asleep in their ice house, they slept peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream sand. But while Jackie was sleeping, Pitch made his way to the window.

"Ah, how sweet. Little Jackie Frost, the little sister of Jack Frost. Sleeping peacefully, I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind if I borrowed his sister for a while." he said to himself.

He used his black dream sand to pick Jackie from her bed, and took her far away from her home! When Jack woke up he went downstairs to make his sister's favorite breakfast, cold cereal and ice cold orange juice.

"Jackie breakfast is ready." he called. But Jackie didn't come down stairs. "Jackie, you okay?" asked Jack walking upstairs. He opened his sister's room, but saw that her bed was empty.

"Jackie?" he asked. He looked all over the house but couldn't find her. He grabbed his staff, and flew to the North Pole. North was just having some hot chocolate, while reading the newspaper.

"North!" Jack yelled. "Good morning to you to, Jack." said North. "North, is Jackie here?" he asked. "No, isn't she with you?" asked North. "No, I woke up this morning and she was gone." said Jack.

"This sounds serious, we better call the others." said North. He sent out the Northern Lights, and the other guardians came quickly. "What's the trouble, North?" asked Tooth.

"It's an emergency, Jackie is missing." said North. Sandy's sand hair went up in shock. "It is terrible, Sandy." said Bunny. "But where are we even going to start looking?" asked Tooth.

Meanwhile Jackie had just woken up, to find herself in a cage. "Where am I?" asked Jackie. "Jack, Tooth, North?" she called. "Frighten my dear?" asked a voice.

Jackie looked up, and saw Pitch. Jackie baked away. "I know who you are, Pitch. The guardians tell me you're a very bad person." said Jackie, trying to be brave.

"Oh, I'm not all that bad." said Pitch. "Why don't we have a look around." said Pitch, opening the cage, grabbing Jackie's arm, and dragging her out of the cage.

Back at the workshop, Jack and the others were looking over a map. "Okay, Bunny and I were look around Switzerland, Sandy you'll fly around and see if she's in Greenland." said North.

Suddenly on the screen Pitch appeared. "Hello, guardians." said Pitch. "Pitch, what do you want?" asked Jack. "I want all of you to stop your duties as guardians. Which means, North no more presents, Bunny no more eggs, Tooth no more teeth collecting and leaving gifts, Sandy no more sweet dreams, and Jack no more fun snow days." he said.

"And why would we do that?" asked Jack. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." said Pitch. He got out of the way, and revealed Jackie strapped to a chair. "Jackie!" all the guardians yelled, except Sandy who just made a sand picture of her.

"What have you done to her?" asked Jack. "Relax, she's fine, for now, but either you stop your duties, or else." said Pitch. "Or else what?" asked North.

"I've been dying to try this out, my new heating chair, for every time you fulfill your jobs, I'll raise the heat in the chair." said Pitch. The guardians gasped, if the chair got too hot, Jackie could die.

"It's your decision, stop your jobs, or little Jackie will burn up." said Pitch, and the screen switched off. The guardians just stood their in shock.

**please review**


	6. The Plan

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
**

It had been a week since Jack and Jackie were re-united, and it was the best week the two had either had. Since Jackie had spent most of the 300 years looking for Jack she hadn't used her full powers yet.

Mostly all she could do was make patterns on things and freeze stuff, but she couldn't make snow, make the wind blow, or make snowballs. But luckily she had a big brother who was willing to teach her how to use her full winter powers.

"Okay, you already can freeze things to that's a start, now making snow is simple. You just point your staff anywhere, and just think of snow, not ice. Now watch." explained Jack.

He aimed his staff toward a patch of grass, and from his staff shot snow at the spot. "Wow." said Jackie amazed. "Now you try." he said. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"Hey, it's okay, just focus on snow." Jackie lifted up her staff, and thought of snow, and she too shot snow from her staff, but it was so powerful that it made her go backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Jack helping to sister up. "I did Jack, did you see I did it." said Jackie happily. "Yeah, you did. And you're definitely my little sister." said Jack picking up his sister.

Soon Jackie had mastered how to make snowballs, and fly properly in the wind. When the day was over, Jack and Jackie went back to their home in Antarctica.

Since Jack became a guardian, he made his own ice house, for himself and Jackie too. It was a simple two story house with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

For dinner Jack made them cold cut sandwiches, and they had ice cream for dessert. Jackie was so tired she fell asleep at the table, so Jack carried her up to her bedroom.

He gently lied her in her ice bed, and tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Jackie, icy dreams." he whispered.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch Kidnaps Jackie  
**

While Jack and Jackie were asleep in their ice house, they slept peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream sand. But while Jackie was sleeping, Pitch made his way to the window.

"Ah, how sweet. Little Jackie Frost, the little sister of Jack Frost. Sleeping peacefully, I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind if I borrowed his sister for a while." he said to himself.

He used his black dream sand to pick Jackie from her bed, and took her far away from her home! When Jack woke up he went downstairs to make his sister's favorite breakfast, cold cereal and ice cold orange juice.

"Jackie breakfast is ready." he called. But Jackie didn't come down stairs. "Jackie, you okay?" asked Jack walking upstairs. He opened his sister's room, but saw that her bed was empty.

"Jackie?" he asked. He looked all over the house but couldn't find her. He grabbed his staff, and flew to the North Pole. North was just having some hot chocolate, while reading the newspaper.

"North!" Jack yelled. "Good morning to you to, Jack." said North. "North, is Jackie here?" he asked. "No, isn't she with you?" asked North. "No, I woke up this morning and she was gone." said Jack.

"This sounds serious, we better call the others." said North. He sent out the Northern Lights, and the other guardians came quickly. "What's the trouble, North?" asked Tooth.

"It's an emergency, Jackie is missing." said North. Sandy's sand hair went up in shock. "It is terrible, Sandy." said Bunny. "But where are we even going to start looking?" asked Tooth.

Meanwhile Jackie had just woken up, to find herself in a cage. "Where am I?" asked Jackie. "Jack, Tooth, North?" she called. "Frighten my dear?" asked a voice.

Jackie looked up, and saw Pitch. Jackie baked away. "I know who you are, Pitch. The guardians tell me you're a very bad person." said Jackie, trying to be brave.

"Oh, I'm not all that bad." said Pitch. "Why don't we have a look around." said Pitch, opening the cage, grabbing Jackie's arm, and dragging her out of the cage.

Back at the workshop, Jack and the others were looking over a map. "Okay, Bunny and I were look around Switzerland, Sandy you'll fly around and see if she's in Greenland." said North.

Suddenly on the screen Pitch appeared. "Hello, guardians." said Pitch. "Pitch, what do you want?" asked Jack. "I want all of you to stop your duties as guardians. Which means, North no more presents, Bunny no more eggs, Tooth no more teeth collecting and leaving gifts, Sandy no more sweet dreams, and Jack no more fun snow days." he said.

"And why would we do that?" asked Jack. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." said Pitch. He got out of the way, and revealed Jackie strapped to a chair. "Jackie!" all the guardians yelled, except Sandy who just made a sand picture of her.

"What have you done to her?" asked Jack. "Relax, she's fine, for now, but either you stop your duties, or else." said Pitch. "Or else what?" asked North.

"I've been dying to try this out, my new heating chair, for every time you fulfill your jobs, I'll raise the heat in the chair." said Pitch. The guardians gasped, if the chair got too hot, Jackie could die.

"It's your decision, stop your jobs, or little Jackie will burn up." said Pitch, and the screen switched off. The guardians just stood their in shock.

**please review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The plan  
**

The guardians were in utter confusion, they couldn't stop their duties, but they couldn't just let little Jackie die. Jack paced all over the room, his little sister was going to be killed unless he could find a to save her.

"There must be something we can do." said Tooth. Sandy formed a question mark above his head. North thought and thought, then he had an idea.

"Idea, we will lure Pitch out of his lair, and keep him busy for a while, while the others will save Jackie." explained North. "That's a great idea." said Bunny.

"All right, here's what we're going to do: Sandy since he seems to be scared of you the most you'll keep him busy. Bunny, Tooth, and I will hold off his black stallions, and you Jack will save Jackie." explained North.

"That's a great plan, North." said Tooth, fluffing her feathers. North, got in his sleigh, Bunny tapped his foot opening his tunnels, Tooth flapped her wings, and Sandy formed his sand plane.

As the others flew ahead, Jack muttered something to himself. "I saved my sister 300 years ago, and I can save her again." he said. And he flew to catch up with the others.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review, oh and can all you fanfictioners out there please tell me in a very descriptive and simple way to put the chapters on different pages, please?**


	7. Rescue

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
**

It had been a week since Jack and Jackie were re-united, and it was the best week the two had either had. Since Jackie had spent most of the 300 years looking for Jack she hadn't used her full powers yet.

Mostly all she could do was make patterns on things and freeze stuff, but she couldn't make snow, make the wind blow, or make snowballs. But luckily she had a big brother who was willing to teach her how to use her full winter powers.

"Okay, you already can freeze things to that's a start, now making snow is simple. You just point your staff anywhere, and just think of snow, not ice. Now watch." explained Jack.

He aimed his staff toward a patch of grass, and from his staff shot snow at the spot. "Wow." said Jackie amazed. "Now you try." he said. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"Hey, it's okay, just focus on snow." Jackie lifted up her staff, and thought of snow, and she too shot snow from her staff, but it was so powerful that it made her go backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Jack helping to sister up. "I did Jack, did you see I did it." said Jackie happily. "Yeah, you did. And you're definitely my little sister." said Jack picking up his sister.

Soon Jackie had mastered how to make snowballs, and fly properly in the wind. When the day was over, Jack and Jackie went back to their home in Antarctica.

Since Jack became a guardian, he made his own ice house, for himself and Jackie too. It was a simple two story house with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

For dinner Jack made them cold cut sandwiches, and they had ice cream for dessert. Jackie was so tired she fell asleep at the table, so Jack carried her up to her bedroom.

He gently lied her in her ice bed, and tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Jackie, icy dreams." he whispered.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch Kidnaps Jackie  
**

While Jack and Jackie were asleep in their ice house, they slept peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream sand. But while Jackie was sleeping, Pitch made his way to the window.

"Ah, how sweet. Little Jackie Frost, the little sister of Jack Frost. Sleeping peacefully, I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind if I borrowed his sister for a while." he said to himself.

He used his black dream sand to pick Jackie from her bed, and took her far away from her home! When Jack woke up he went downstairs to make his sister's favorite breakfast, cold cereal and ice cold orange juice.

"Jackie breakfast is ready." he called. But Jackie didn't come down stairs. "Jackie, you okay?" asked Jack walking upstairs. He opened his sister's room, but saw that her bed was empty.

"Jackie?" he asked. He looked all over the house but couldn't find her. He grabbed his staff, and flew to the North Pole. North was just having some hot chocolate, while reading the newspaper.

"North!" Jack yelled. "Good morning to you to, Jack." said North. "North, is Jackie here?" he asked. "No, isn't she with you?" asked North. "No, I woke up this morning and she was gone." said Jack.

"This sounds serious, we better call the others." said North. He sent out the Northern Lights, and the other guardians came quickly. "What's the trouble, North?" asked Tooth.

"It's an emergency, Jackie is missing." said North. Sandy's sand hair went up in shock. "It is terrible, Sandy." said Bunny. "But where are we even going to start looking?" asked Tooth.

Meanwhile Jackie had just woken up, to find herself in a cage. "Where am I?" asked Jackie. "Jack, Tooth, North?" she called. "Frighten my dear?" asked a voice.

Jackie looked up, and saw Pitch. Jackie baked away. "I know who you are, Pitch. The guardians tell me you're a very bad person." said Jackie, trying to be brave.

"Oh, I'm not all that bad." said Pitch. "Why don't we have a look around." said Pitch, opening the cage, grabbing Jackie's arm, and dragging her out of the cage.

Back at the workshop, Jack and the others were looking over a map. "Okay, Bunny and I were look around Switzerland, Sandy you'll fly around and see if she's in Greenland." said North.

Suddenly on the screen Pitch appeared. "Hello, guardians." said Pitch. "Pitch, what do you want?" asked Jack. "I want all of you to stop your duties as guardians. Which means, North no more presents, Bunny no more eggs, Tooth no more teeth collecting and leaving gifts, Sandy no more sweet dreams, and Jack no more fun snow days." he said.

"And why would we do that?" asked Jack. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." said Pitch. He got out of the way, and revealed Jackie strapped to a chair. "Jackie!" all the guardians yelled, except Sandy who just made a sand picture of her.

"What have you done to her?" asked Jack. "Relax, she's fine, for now, but either you stop your duties, or else." said Pitch. "Or else what?" asked North.

"I've been dying to try this out, my new heating chair, for every time you fulfill your jobs, I'll raise the heat in the chair." said Pitch. The guardians gasped, if the chair got too hot, Jackie could die.

"It's your decision, stop your jobs, or little Jackie will burn up." said Pitch, and the screen switched off. The guardians just stood their in shock.

**please review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The plan  
**

The guardians were in utter confusion, they couldn't stop their duties, but they couldn't just let little Jackie die. Jack paced all over the room, his little sister was going to be killed unless he could find a to save her.

"There must be something we can do." said Tooth. Sandy formed a question mark above his head. North thought and thought, then he had an idea.

"Idea, we will lure Pitch out of his lair, and keep him busy for a while, while the others will save Jackie." explained North. "That's a great idea." said Bunny.

"All right, here's what we're going to do: Sandy since he seems to be scared of you the most you'll keep him busy. Bunny, Tooth, and I will hold off his black stallions, and you Jack will save Jackie." explained North.

"That's a great plan, North." said Tooth, fluffing her feathers. North, got in his sleigh, Bunny tapped his foot opening his tunnels, Tooth flapped her wings, and Sandy formed his sand plane.

As the others flew ahead, Jack muttered something to himself. "I saved my sister 300 years ago, and I can save her again." he said. And he flew to catch up with the others.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review, oh and can all you fanfictioners out there please tell me in a very descriptive and simple way to put the chapters on different pages, please?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rescue **

When they arrived Sandy lured him outside, and the other guardians were ready for fight. While the fight was going on outside, Jack snuck in, and went over to the heating chair that Jackie was tied to.

"Jackie, Jackie, you okay?" he whispered. Jackie looked up, at him, her face was covered in sweat, her hair was wet with precipitation, her cheeks were slight red color, and she was barley conscious.

"Don't worry, sis. Big brother's going to get you out of here." he said. He had just managed to get her free, but Pitch's black stallions were coming after him. He quickly lied Jackie down, and froze her with his staff to cool her down.

The last the Jackie saw was Jack holding his staff in a defensive pose, then she closed her eyes, and knew no more.

**That's chapter 7, I'll finish it, but no more complaining**


	8. Home at Last

**Jackie Frost**

**Hi everyone VickyT36 here with another ROTG fanfic, since my other one wasn't getting many review I thought I'd write this one, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: Jackie Frost  
**

**Jackie's POV **

I didn't know why I was there, I just came out of the ice. My hair was as white as snow, and my eyes were a icy blue. And on the ground was a small staff. I looked up at the clear night sky to see the full moon.

"Who am I?" I asked. "You are Jackie Frost, you are the little sister to Jack Frost. You're the junior winter spirit." said the man in the moon. I picked up the small staff from the ice, and ran it over the ice, a pattern appeared on it.

It was kind of cool, so I ran over on the ice dragging my staff behind me making more patterns in the ice. I really was a winter spirit. "but if Jack Frost is my big brother, where can I find him?" I asked.

But the man in the moon didn't say anything. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it lifted me off the ground. I was flying! I laughed I couldn't believe it. I flew into a village hoping to find Jack.

"Excuse me, does any know where Jack Frost is?" I asked. But no one answered me, and to make things more weird they just went right through me, like I was invisible.

I could already tell, I better find my brother and fast.

**That's chapter, tell me what u think**

* * *

**Chapter 2: North Finds Jackie **

For the next 300 years, Jackie had been wandering around, looking for Jack. She now wears a long blue dress with long sleeves, with a hood, and snowflakes on it (similar to Jack's sweatshirt).

"I've been looking for 300 years, where is he?" she asked herself. Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends. "Take that, Cupcake." said Jamie throwing a snowball at her.

When it hit her she growled, and threw one back at him. But Jack blocked Jamie. "Thanks Jack." said Jamie. They all continued to play until it was time for the kids to go home, they said goodbye to Jack and left.

Meanwhile Jackie had made her way all the way to the north pole, where was starting to get really tired and hungry. She got so tired that while she was flying she just passed out.

She fell, and landed right in front of North's workshop. Phil, the yeti saw Jackie lying in the snow unconscious, and went to get North. "Phil, this had better be important, I was just in the middle of having a fruit...cake." he said, and he saw Jackie lying in the snow.

"You poor thing." he said gently lifting her out of the snow, and bringing her inside. He lied her down in a small bed, and tired to figure out who she was.

One of the yetis grunted. "I don't know, she had white hair and she was found here, so she must be some kind of new guardian. I better call the others." said North.

So he went, and sent out the Northern lights for the guardians to come.

**Please review, oh and this is supposed to be Jack's real sister**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Re-United  
**

North send out the Northern Lights to call the other guardians. When the guardians saw the lights they hurried to the North Pole.

"What is it North?" asked Bunnymund. "Yeah, I was just putting a fresh blanket of snow over Boston." said Jack. "Well, Phil found this outside." said North, moving out of the way revealing little Jackie knocked out on the couch.

All the guardians had a shocked look on their faces when they saw her. "Who is this?" asked Tooth. "I don't know, Phil just found her lying outside the shop like this." explained North.

Sandy showed a sand picture of Jack. "You're right Sandy she does look a little like Jack." said Tooth. Jackie made a little noise, and moved a little. "She's waking up." said North.

The guardians stood back, not wanting to frighten her. Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw the other. She jumped a little and scooted back. "It's okay we're not going to hurt you." said Bunnymund.

"Where am I?" asked Jackie. "You're in my workshop. I'm North, but you probably know me as Santa Claus." said North. "Wow." said Jackie. "And I'm Tooth, a.k.a. Tooth Fairy, this is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, Sandy, the sandman. And this is Jack Frost." introduced Tooth.

"Jack Frost?" asked Jackie. "Yeah, that's me, kid." said Jack. Jackie jumped up from the couch, ran to Jack and put her arms around him.

"Whoa, what's with the hug, kid?" asked Jack. "I've been looking everywhere for you." said Jackie. "Jack, why?" asked Bunnymund. "Well before I explain can I have something to eat, I'm starving." said Jackie.

"Well of course." said North. Some of the elves brought out a small plate of milk and cookies for Jackie, and while she ate she told the guardians her story.

After she was done, Jack and Jackie just looked at each other. The others left to give them some privacy. "I still remembered the day you saved me, Jack." said Jackie. Jack threw his arms around Jackie, and she returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." said Jack. "I've missed you too." she said.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
**

It had been a week since Jack and Jackie were re-united, and it was the best week the two had either had. Since Jackie had spent most of the 300 years looking for Jack she hadn't used her full powers yet.

Mostly all she could do was make patterns on things and freeze stuff, but she couldn't make snow, make the wind blow, or make snowballs. But luckily she had a big brother who was willing to teach her how to use her full winter powers.

"Okay, you already can freeze things to that's a start, now making snow is simple. You just point your staff anywhere, and just think of snow, not ice. Now watch." explained Jack.

He aimed his staff toward a patch of grass, and from his staff shot snow at the spot. "Wow." said Jackie amazed. "Now you try." he said. Jackie looked up nervously at him.

"Hey, it's okay, just focus on snow." Jackie lifted up her staff, and thought of snow, and she too shot snow from her staff, but it was so powerful that it made her go backwards.

"Whoa, you okay?" asked Jack helping to sister up. "I did Jack, did you see I did it." said Jackie happily. "Yeah, you did. And you're definitely my little sister." said Jack picking up his sister.

Soon Jackie had mastered how to make snowballs, and fly properly in the wind. When the day was over, Jack and Jackie went back to their home in Antarctica.

Since Jack became a guardian, he made his own ice house, for himself and Jackie too. It was a simple two story house with a living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and two bedrooms.

For dinner Jack made them cold cut sandwiches, and they had ice cream for dessert. Jackie was so tired she fell asleep at the table, so Jack carried her up to her bedroom.

He gently lied her in her ice bed, and tucked her in, and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Jackie, icy dreams." he whispered.

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pitch Kidnaps Jackie  
**

While Jack and Jackie were asleep in their ice house, they slept peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream sand. But while Jackie was sleeping, Pitch made his way to the window.

"Ah, how sweet. Little Jackie Frost, the little sister of Jack Frost. Sleeping peacefully, I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind if I borrowed his sister for a while." he said to himself.

He used his black dream sand to pick Jackie from her bed, and took her far away from her home! When Jack woke up he went downstairs to make his sister's favorite breakfast, cold cereal and ice cold orange juice.

"Jackie breakfast is ready." he called. But Jackie didn't come down stairs. "Jackie, you okay?" asked Jack walking upstairs. He opened his sister's room, but saw that her bed was empty.

"Jackie?" he asked. He looked all over the house but couldn't find her. He grabbed his staff, and flew to the North Pole. North was just having some hot chocolate, while reading the newspaper.

"North!" Jack yelled. "Good morning to you to, Jack." said North. "North, is Jackie here?" he asked. "No, isn't she with you?" asked North. "No, I woke up this morning and she was gone." said Jack.

"This sounds serious, we better call the others." said North. He sent out the Northern Lights, and the other guardians came quickly. "What's the trouble, North?" asked Tooth.

"It's an emergency, Jackie is missing." said North. Sandy's sand hair went up in shock. "It is terrible, Sandy." said Bunny. "But where are we even going to start looking?" asked Tooth.

Meanwhile Jackie had just woken up, to find herself in a cage. "Where am I?" asked Jackie. "Jack, Tooth, North?" she called. "Frighten my dear?" asked a voice.

Jackie looked up, and saw Pitch. Jackie baked away. "I know who you are, Pitch. The guardians tell me you're a very bad person." said Jackie, trying to be brave.

"Oh, I'm not all that bad." said Pitch. "Why don't we have a look around." said Pitch, opening the cage, grabbing Jackie's arm, and dragging her out of the cage.

Back at the workshop, Jack and the others were looking over a map. "Okay, Bunny and I were look around Switzerland, Sandy you'll fly around and see if she's in Greenland." said North.

Suddenly on the screen Pitch appeared. "Hello, guardians." said Pitch. "Pitch, what do you want?" asked Jack. "I want all of you to stop your duties as guardians. Which means, North no more presents, Bunny no more eggs, Tooth no more teeth collecting and leaving gifts, Sandy no more sweet dreams, and Jack no more fun snow days." he said.

"And why would we do that?" asked Jack. "Well, maybe this will change your mind." said Pitch. He got out of the way, and revealed Jackie strapped to a chair. "Jackie!" all the guardians yelled, except Sandy who just made a sand picture of her.

"What have you done to her?" asked Jack. "Relax, she's fine, for now, but either you stop your duties, or else." said Pitch. "Or else what?" asked North.

"I've been dying to try this out, my new heating chair, for every time you fulfill your jobs, I'll raise the heat in the chair." said Pitch. The guardians gasped, if the chair got too hot, Jackie could die.

"It's your decision, stop your jobs, or little Jackie will burn up." said Pitch, and the screen switched off. The guardians just stood their in shock.

**please review**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The plan  
**

The guardians were in utter confusion, they couldn't stop their duties, but they couldn't just let little Jackie die. Jack paced all over the room, his little sister was going to be killed unless he could find a to save her.

"There must be something we can do." said Tooth. Sandy formed a question mark above his head. North thought and thought, then he had an idea.

"Idea, we will lure Pitch out of his lair, and keep him busy for a while, while the others will save Jackie." explained North. "That's a great idea." said Bunny.

"All right, here's what we're going to do: Sandy since he seems to be scared of you the most you'll keep him busy. Bunny, Tooth, and I will hold off his black stallions, and you Jack will save Jackie." explained North.

"That's a great plan, North." said Tooth, fluffing her feathers. North, got in his sleigh, Bunny tapped his foot opening his tunnels, Tooth flapped her wings, and Sandy formed his sand plane.

As the others flew ahead, Jack muttered something to himself. "I saved my sister 300 years ago, and I can save her again." he said. And he flew to catch up with the others.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review, oh and can all you fanfictioners out there please tell me in a very descriptive and simple way to put the chapters on different pages, please?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rescue **

When they arrived Sandy lured him outside, and the other guardians were ready for fight. While the fight was going on outside, Jack snuck in, and went over to the heating chair that Jackie was tied to.

"Jackie, Jackie, you okay?" he whispered. Jackie looked up, at him, her face was covered in sweat, her hair was wet with precipitation, her cheeks were slight red color, and she was barley conscious.

"Don't worry, sis. Big brother's going to get you out of here." he said. He had just managed to get her free, but Pitch's black stallions were coming after him. He quickly lied Jackie down, and froze her with his staff to cool her down.

The last the Jackie saw was Jack holding his staff in a defensive pose, then she closed her eyes, and knew no more.

**That's chapter 7, I'll finish it, but no more complaining**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home at Last **

Jackie felt strangely peaceful. She was lying on something cold, and she felt like she had something cool on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, at first her vision was blurry, but then her vision cleared.

She found that she was in her room, on her ice bed. And over by the door, sat Jack asleep in a chair. "Jack." she called weakly. Jack opened his eyes, and ran over to her.

"Jackie, you're awake, are you okay?" he asked. "I feel kind of warm, but what happened?" asked Jackie. "Pitch kidnapped you, and put you in a heating chair, and you almost overheated." explained Jack.

"Really, but what about Pitch?" she asked. "Don't worry, sis. We took care of him, and he won't be bothering you again." Jack assured. Suddenly Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund came in.

"She's awake." said Tooth. "Finally, she's been out for hours." said North. Sandy went up to Jackie, and held a thermometer to her mouth. Jackie opened her mouth, and let Sandy put it in.

After a few seconds, it beeped. Sandy took it out, and handed it to Jack. "Hmm, 98.6, you still have a fever, but better than earlier. It was 101.5, but once you get to 39.6, you'll be all better." said Jack.

The other guardians went back to their homes, leaving Jack to take care of Jackie. That night, before she went to sleep Jack he gave her an ice cold glass of water.

"Here, this water should help your fever." said Jack. "Thanks." said Jackie, and she gulped it down, then she lied down to go to sleep.

"Good night, Jackie. Icy dreams." Jack whispered, as he left the room. It was now clear, he saved his sister 300 years ago, and he did it again.

**The End**


End file.
